Suicídate
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: Hoy Tu llanto, Ya no es mi llanto, Tu dolor, Ya no es mi dolor, Tu tristeza, ya no es mi tristeza tienes toda la razón y no te lo puedo negar, que patético soy al no cuidar esta amistad, si no estuviera apunto de hacer esto, no habría comprendido


Hola a todos, realmente no tenia muchas ganas de escribir un fic tan pronto, mas devido a ciertas cosas surgio esto

Espero sea de su agrado y solo me quedan dan unas aclaraciones, el fic no es realmente yaoi en si, hay emparejamiento pero es ams sobre la amistad. y pues decidi publicarlo es algo corto pero segun mi punto de vista real

el fic sera narrado por max y lo de **negritas **es el dialogo n.n

y sin mas que decir les dejo leer y espero que lo leas tu amiga que hes a quien se lo dedico

* * *

Ahí estaba parado ahí, afuera de una ventana, a mas de 100 metro de altura, que quería morir, solo que acaso no me dejarías...se supone que eres mi mejor amigo deberías impedirlo pero no lo haces

**-Vamos Max quieres matarte, quieres dejar de sufrí, entonces porque no lo haces, es solo dar un paso- **eso era extraño, takao, tu eres mi mejor amigo, y me pides que haga eso, es que no entiendes, toda nuestra amistad se hecho a perder cuanto te pusiste con tala

**-Suicídate¿Te quieres morir?. ¿Te quieres suicidar?-** Eso era lo que salía de tus labios, mi cabeza se negaba a aceptar que eras tu quien me lo decia mi amigo incondicional, en las buenas o en las malas, aunque estuviera en otro equipo.

**-¿Deseas ver el llanto de tu madre Y el dolor de tus amistades?**- no, no quería que mi madre sufriera ni mucho menos mi padre pero.. eso no tenia caso, ellos se había vuelto a casar, pero por mi culpa ahora pelean todos los dias y parece que se separaran. Y mis amigos, mis amigos son todos unos hipócritas, tala se hizo mi amigo porque quería estar contigo, los All Star solo porque mi mama los ayudaria, rei fue un amigo pero no sincero como tu y Kai.. el solo... el solo.. me utilizo como un juguete

**-tal vez pienses que nadie te quiere, tal vez pienses que nadie te aprecie…Pero no es así, Abre tus ojos, Cierra las puertas del dolor, Y abre las puertas del amor…-** me dices con desespero

**-¿Amor? Jajá que patético, yo que quería tanto a kai y este solo me utilizo. Si claro, Yo hablando de amor,- **sentía como te lastimaba al decirte eso, pues eras mi mejor amigo

**-¿Sabes Max? Tienes razón, No vales nada-** eso es lo que sale de tus labios takao y me entristece

**-¿Eso querías oír? Ahí esta, Si ese es tu grande anhelo, Mátate- **aunque se que lo dices con rencor, aunque se que lo dices no mas para que te lleve la contraria y no lo haga, terminare haciendolo

**-Takao tu no sabes lo que eh sufrido, todo lo que ha ocurrido, lo mal que la he pasado, y ya ni tiempo de vernos tenemos, tu con tala y yo mi amor de juego con kai, mis padres que no me comprenden o quieren, mis compañeros y los que creo mis amigos no lo son o solo me hacen sufrir mas-**

**-Ya no quiero oír tu dolor más¿Eso querías escuchar? Aquí esta, Mis sentimientos verdaderos... Ya no mas…-**

**-takao**- mis labios susurran al verte con ese rostro triste, y se que es mi culpa, me siento culpable, fui yo quien no entendió, quien no te quiso comprender, y sobre todo quien bien por el y no por lo que debía su mejor amigo... o sea tu, y no puedo evitar que un dolor, estruja mi corazón, lagrimas corren por mis ojos, siento lastima de mi mismo y sobre todo no tengo excusa para acusarte de mal amigo, todo a si culpa mía

**-Hoy Tu llanto, Ya no es mi llanto, Tu dolor, Ya no es mi dolor, Tu tristeza, ya no es mi tristeza-** tienes toda la razón y no te lo puedo negar, que patético soy al no cuidar esta amistad, si no estuviera apunto de hacer esto, no habría comprendido pero ya es tarde..

**- Me lastimaste, Nos lastimaste, No hay excusa, No hay razón, Si quieres matarte...Mátate-** el oír todo eso me hace sentir peor, aunque se la razón y se que es verdad, ya no soporto mi vida, aunque se que tendré un mejor amigo

**-Ya no es nuestra preocupación…Si quieres suicidarte, Hazlo, Ya no es mi preocupación…Ojala y en la otra vida, Puedas ser feliz, Te deseo lo mejor, Pero ya…Olvídate de tu dolor…Max, amigo-**

Y ante esta ultima palabra cierro mis ojos llenos de lagrimas

**-Takao gracias por todo, gracias por apoyarme y mostrarme que eres un gran amigo, se feliz con tala, y recuerda yo no te abandonare jamás, solo te cuidare y acompañare de lejos-** y sin mas que decir, con solo un paso que dar, me dejo caer hacia lo que seria mi final..Gracias a todos, por esta experiencia, por ser mi único y gran amigo..

* * *

En realidad no queria matar a nadie uuU pero no crei que el fic terminara bien, ok lo escribi cuando me sentia mal

mas de todas maneras quiero agradecer a quien lo leyo y mas si se tomo el tiempo y deja review n.nU

y en especial este fic, es una disculpa Krystal por como me comporte lo lamento mucho, dudo que las cosas sean como antes pero en verdad lo lamento TQM eres mi mejor amiga y mi cyber hija y sobre todo eres casi mi hermana por todas las cosas que hemos pasado, simplemente disculpame por favor


End file.
